


Just to Be Safe

by wanderinglips



Series: Looking Ahead [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Ryden, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinglips/pseuds/wanderinglips
Summary: Ryan was just trying to help his best friend find love, but what he didn't expect was to find a love of his very own.





	Just to Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> kinda short, but if yall like it, i'll continue (:

Boobs. I just don't fucking get the them. Okay, so I've never _actually_ fucked a girl before, but I've gotten close. If only her dad hadn't walked in on us making out shirtless, one hand on her tit, then yell at me to "Get the fuck out or he'll get his gun," I'd have gotten laid by sophomore year. Soon I came to realise that I’m somewhat glad her dad walked in because I discovered that I prefer the body part that is the dick. Senior year, eighteen, virgin, and still don't get the hype over boobs.

One guy who probably gets the gist of the fat sacks is that jock, Brendon. I guess being a cute kid on the basketball team has its perks. With that handsome face, slightly built body he can get anyone. Guy or girl. Speaking of fat sacks, there's Sarah, sucking face with Brendon near my English class. When is that guy _not_ shoving his tongue down someone’s throat and then some? I watch the public display of affection taking place in front of me, quickly look around to make sure no one’s watching me watching the two, then resume. One of Brendon’s hands is on the girl’s hip, the other on the side of her face. His plump, pink lips that look oh so soft crash against Sarah’s then they pull back with a loud pop, smirk at each other, then continue with their activity. A sudden wave of jealousy runs through me. Right as I think about averting my gaze, I get dragged out of my thoughts. They’re pulling me across the hall and into the bathrooms at a fast pace.

“Ryan! Major issue!”

“What is it now, William?”

I’ve known William Beckett for most of my life. Back in grade school, he got seated next to me, started talking to me, and hasn’t shut up since. I realised right then and there that we were polar opposites: he was upbeat and perky and could talk up a storm while I was mostly quiet, timid, and full of emotions and from that moment on, we would remain me best friends.

“You know Gabe, right? On the basketball team?” he says with a hint of excitement in his voice.

“The tall one?” I say blankly.

“He has a crush on me! Like, an actual crush! And you know that I’ve had my eyes on him for a while now-” William exclaims.

“A week isn’t a ‘while’, William,” I tell him. This isn’t news to me, William has heart eyes for a new boy every week.

At that moment, a toilet flushes and a kid with dirty blonde hair walks out of a nearby stall. William and I’s conversation comes to an abrupt halt as he looks at us like he’s walked in on something he shouldn’t have. The blonde boy quickly rinses his hands and leaves the restroom.

William regains his excitement and continues, “You have to help me talk to him.”

He suddenly has all of my attention. Me. Help him talk to Gabe Saporta. From the basketball team. Has he _not_ met me? I can barely keep a solid conversation with myself in my head, how does he expect me to help in any sort of capacity?

“You’re crazy. You of all people know me best. I’m as quiet as they come, Bill.”

He takes in this information and then his face lights up. “Idea! You can talk to his friend, distract him so that Gabe and I can talk alone,” he states, like he’s a genius.

“If I agree to go through with your plan, you have to do my math homework for a week.” He answers back almost immediately, “Done.”

The bell for third period rings which is our queue to leave the restroom. Before Bill and I part ways to go to our classes, I hurriedly ask, “Wait, when’s this happening?”

“Today after-school. Gabe has basketball practice so we’ll wait ‘til it’s over, then make our way,” he tells me. Great. Not only do I have to talk to air head's friend, I get to hang out here like I can’t get enough of this place already. Two hours too many.

As I approach my English class, I spy Brendon and Sarah near the doorway. They’re talking, laughing, and Brendon has a flirtatious face on as he has one hand on the wall, leaning himself slightly. His smile is bright and beautif- no. No, I don’t have a crush on that Urie kid. No way. He just happens to have gorgeous features that catch my attention, like that bright smile, semi-muscular but still skinny arms, those kissable lips, lean appearance. Not that I’ve noticed. Not that I’ve been staring when he walks by, checking out his ass sometimes. Not that I sometimes casually glance over at him in English since he sits in the row to my left, three desks down. Not that I’ve noticed that there’s a bit of a confidence behind the way he walks, suave maybe. Not that I’ve no-

Something hits me, or more accurately, _I_ hit something. I soon come to the realisation that it’s none other than Mr. Gorgeous himself.

“Oh shit, sorry,” I’m quick to say as I go for my books which are now scattered on the floor. Brendon bends down to gather my books and hands them to me.

“No worries,” Brendon says in that smooth caramel voice of his. He flashes me a smile.

I smile back like I’m most definitely not screaming internally and proceed to go to class without another word. I can feel Brendon’s eyes staring after me as I walk ahead.


End file.
